


Dancing With The Devil

by Acantha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha/pseuds/Acantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you give to bring the most important person in your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I Worte this a few years ago and originally posted this on Figment. I based this story on partial truth, and how I felt during my little sisters surgery. Luckily she was mostly fine, this was more a what if.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Numb, that's how I feel. Nothing will ever be the same and it should have been me. That's all I can think.

Has there ever been a moment in your life where you knew you would do anything to rewind and stop what happened? To turn back time and fix it? Most people do, they want to take something back that they said or wish they hadn't done what they did... trivial things. Mine is not trivial, mine is my little sister, my best friend, lying dead on the operating table. 

She was supposed to have been fine, she's had heart surgeries before and always been fine. Just a few hours earlier we were cuddling in the hotel bed and I was singing and giving her kisses. I told her everything would be fine and that I'd see her after she got out, even if I had to fight my way to the intensive care unit.

I can hear my parents crying but it doesn't register. I'm shell schocked since the doctor came out and told us the news, I must admit the first thing I did was punch him and call him a liar. It's hard to get over seeing Mary silent and still, she was always full of life and my mischievous little devil. My parents are trying to get me to leave her side, but i'm not abandoning her. My mother keeps asking why god would let this happen and all I want to do is yell at her. "There is no god!" 

I'm flying, I have no idea where i'm going or what i'm doing. All I know is that when I get to an alleyway I stop and pound my fists on the wall, it's like I'm not present in my own body. Like I'm a soul, an observer who can't do anything.

I'm still crying and cursing god when a man taps me on the shoulder, there is nothing remarkable about him and before I can yell anything at him he asks me one simple question with a big toothy grin on his face.

"What would you sell to get your sister back?"

And my only reply is "Anything"


End file.
